This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is increasingly common for a vehicle to have an all-wheel driveline with a disconnecting power take-off that permits the vehicle driveline to be operated in a front wheel drive mode and an all-wheel drive mode. In some situations the disconnecting power take-off shares a common lubricating fluid with the front transaxle. In situations where the lubricating fluid in the disconnecting power take-off is to be segregated from the lubricating fluid of the front transaxle, several dynamic seals can be included in the power take-off unit to provide the desired level of sealing. While this solution can be effective, we note that the use of multiple dynamic seals can disadvantageous due to the increase in drag force that results when additional dynamic seals are incorporated into a power take-off unit.